Quinn and Artie one shot
by EmsTheNinja
Summary: Artie comforts Quinn when no one else does. I know it has a lame name but I couldn't think of anything else!  Artie/Quinn


Quinn/Artie

Artie comforts Quinn when no one else does.

Artie POV

I saw Quinn sitting by herself outside the cafeteria on the bleachers by herself. She looked very upset, like she had just stopped crying.

I rolled myself over to her "Hey Quinn" I said and she jumped and put her hand on her pregnant belly "Oh Hey Artie" she whispered before closing her eyes "How are you?" she said

"Truthfully? I'm worried about you" I said softly, Carefully watching for her reaction. "Why?" she asked. Opening her eyes to look at me "Because, there's so much pressure on you and your trying to handle it all on your own." I said

"You notice all that?" she asked

"A lot of people notice Quinn" I said "do you want to hang out after school?"

"You want to hang out with me?" she asked shocked

I chuckled "Course I do" I said "Everyone needs a friend Quinn. I can get my dad to give you a ride after school and he can drop you at Puck's after"

"Sure" she said "Thanks Artie"

"No problems Quinn. I'll meet you after school?" I asked, moving back so she could get up. She stood up and put her hand on my shoulder "You have no idea how much this means to me" she whispered

I smiled up at her and she kept her on my shoulder all the way back to her locker "I'll meet you here" I said

"Thanks Artie" she said before removing her hand from my shoulder and I rolled away.

AFTER SCHOOL

I met Quinn at her locker after school. She was leaning against her locker. I rolled over to her "Hey Quinn" I said softly "Are you ok?"

She looked over at me "Hey Artie. I'm ok" she said "Umm do you recon we could just wait for a while?"

"Sure" I said "There's no rush, Take your time"

She smiled at me "Thank you" she whispered. She stood there for a while, resting against her locker, breathing deeply. I waited as the corridor slowly emptied and grew quiet. She gathered a few books before turning to face me "Sorry Artie" she said

"That's fine" I said "are you ready to go now?" I reached for her books and put them on my lap as she nodded

"Oh Artie you don't have to do that" She said

"Yes I do Quinn, I'm a gentleman" I said with a smile before leading her out of the school.

My dad drove us home and soon we were sitting together in my room (I cleaned it this morning, just for her). Alone. My parents had gone out, trusting me to look after Quinn.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked questuring to the bed "I know it must be tiring, walking around all day carrying her"

She walked over to me "Artie" she whispered "You don't have to" I reached out for her hand

"What do you mean?" I asked and she gave me her hand

"Any of this" she said motioning her other hand around the room.

"Why are you pushing me away?" I asked linking my fingers through hers.

She took a deep breath "This is dangerous" she whispered

"Why?" I asked guiding her to the bed

"Artie. I'm . . . How do I put this? Fragile right now and I don't trust myself enough to relax"

I tugged her hand and pulled her into my lap. She sat sideways across my lap with her legs over the side of my chair; I wrapped my arm around her waist to help her stay on my lap. Putting my other hand, with our fingers still intertwined over her pregnant stomach.

She took a deep breath and rested her head on my shoulder. I untangled our fingers and ran my hand over her stomach. We sat there for a while before I moved us over to the bed and lifted her up onto it. She lay on my bed, on her side, facing me. She reached over for my hand which she kissed.

"Artie" she murmured. Her eyes slipping closed.

"It's ok Quinn" I said quietly as not long after that she was asleep. I watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. But she didn't sleep peacefully for very long.

"Artie" she groaned in her sleep and I looked over at her "Please" she whispered.

I was shocked. It sounded like Quinn was having a wet dream about me. Here, in my room. Well any red blooded male would not be able to sit in the same room for long without getting a boner and I was no different.

She groaned "Don't tease Artie" she moaned. By now she was shifting on my bed and I wondered if I touched her, what would she do? I didn't get to think about it for very long because she woke with a groan.

I looked over and took her hand "Did you have an interesting dream?" I asked and she looked at me with lust filled eyes "Artie" she groaned. "I'm sorry" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"No Quinn" I said "Don't be sorry. That might have been the hottest thing that I have ever seen" I took her hand and she opened her eyes and looked at me.

She saw the lust in my eyes and whimpered. I closed my eyes; this wasn't what I wanted when I brought her here. "Artie" She whispered and I felt her move to sit closer to me. I opened my eyes and I saw her staring at my boner, well that tent in my pants.

I moved a hand to cover it but she stopped me. "Did I do that?" she asked and I nodded. Then she leaned in and kissed me. It was soft yet intense at the same time, not at all what I thought kissing Quinn Fabaray would be like. She pulled away and looked at me "I've wanted to do that for ages" she whispered and I just pulled her in for another kiss.

I pulled away so we could breathe and smiled at her "I've wanted to kiss you since you broke up with Finn" I said "and it was even better than I thought it would be" she sat back down onto the bed

"You know Artie" she said softly "I've wanted you for ages and we are here all alone . . . " she trailed off.

"Quinn" I said "I'm a virgin and I don't want to hurt the baby"

"You won't" she said "people do this all the time and think about it Artie we both want this and you won't need protection because I'm already pregnant."

I squeezed her hand "Roll over" I whispered

"why?" she asked

"So I can lay next to you" I said "We need to talk more" she moved over and I lifted myself up onto the bed and lay down and she curled up next to me.

"I understand if you don't want to " she whispered

"No Quinn" I said "That's not what I'm trying to say. What I mean is I'm paraplegic so I can't move my hips"

She lightly ran her hand over my tent which despite all the talking was still strong. I groaned. "I can ride you" she whispered and I almost blew my load right then

"Quinn" I gasped and as she looked over at me I pulled her into a fierce kiss.

She moaned into the kiss. I tangled one of my hands in her hair and ran the other down her back. She pulled away and I kissed down her neck, while I carefully unclipped her bra. I knew when I had unclipped it because she gasped and looked down at me. "Eager are we?" she whispered and it really hit me that we were going to do this, here, now and I growled lightly in the back of my throat.

She straddled my hips and leant back to remove her dress, while I took off my shirt. I looked over at her. Both of us shirtless. Her only in her panties, straddling me still in my pants and boxers. I reached towards her and tucked some hair behind her ear and cupped her face. She leant down towards me and we kissed softly.

She pulled away and leant her forehead against mine and giggled. Her body rubbed against my tent again and I groaned. Putting my hands on her hips and grinding her down against me, my eyes sliding closed from the sensations. She kissed me again and ran her hands over my chest.

"Artie" she whispered "Touch me" she reached down and took one of my hands in hers and lifted it to her breast. I tested the weight of it in my palm and lightly ran my thumb over the nipple. She groaned. I opened my eyes and looked up at her face. The look of ecstasy on her face was amazing. Her head was slightly thrown back and her eyes were closed. She had her hands on my shoulders.

I moved my other hand from her hip and brushed it against the front of her panties, she bucked into her hand and groaned again "Now who's eager?" I whispered and she chuckled.

She opened her eyes and ran her hands down my chest and down to my pants. "No more teasing" she whispered before getting off of my lap and removing my pants leaving me in my boxers. I leant down and kissed her deeply as I pushed my boxers down to my knees and she pulled her panties off before positioning herself beck on my lap.

I put my hands on either side of her face as I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She smiled at me and I saw love. All her love for me was shown through her eyes and I hoped she could see all the love I had for her in my eyes.

I put my hands on either side of her hips, with her hands on my shoulders and slowly she lifted herself and I helped her position herself above me before slowly sinking down onto my length. Both of us groaning as she did.

She gasped and her eyes slid closed as she adjusted to my size. Despite being a paraplegic I was still rather big for my age. I saw a brief flash of pain cross her face and instinctively pulled her down for a kiss, one of my hands sliding up her body to fondle her breasts. She pulled away from the kiss after a while and smiled down at me.

I smiled back before groaning as she slowly slid up and down on my length. I still had one hand on her hip and with it, guided her up and down until our rhythm became frenzied and uncontrollable.

I moved my hand from her hip as I got close to rub against her clit "Artie" she whispered "I'm close"

"Same here baby" I groaned "Keep going"

Very soon she was clamping down around me, which caused me to empty my load inside of her.

She gasped and panted as she collapsed against me, with my length buried inside her. We sat there for a while before we heard the front door open as my parents got home. I helped her climb off my lap and she in returned she helped me put my pants back on and I helped her reclasp her bra.

By the time my parents came upstairs we were both fully f=dressed and Quinn was sitting in my lap in the chair as I helped fix her hair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" said my dad "But I think it's time that we took Quinn home"

"Of course" I said helping her to her feet

"Thank you for having me over" she said politely to my dad

"No worries anything for a friend of Artie's" he said "Now I'll just let you to say goodbye but don't take too long" he said winking at me.

He left and closed the door behind me and I groaned, throwing my head back as Quinn giggled. "Good bye Artie" she said softly "Thank you for everything" she leant in and kissed me softly.

"No worries Quinn" I said "But I do want to talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure" she said "What about?"

"What does this makes us?"

"it means that I want to date you and I'm pretty sure that you want to date me as well"

"So you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will" she said with a smile before leaving my room.


End file.
